A Single Word can Change Everything
by WorldofImagination18
Summary: It's funny to think that a single word can have a huge impact on someone's life. Especially when it's a word they can't stand. Fred Weasley could never imagined that it would be a single word that would determine the course of his life. AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.


"Watch where you're going Mudblood."

Fred froze in his steps; ignoring the muttered remarks from the students he'd stopped directly in front of. Aware of everyone pushing past him to get to wherever they were going, he locked eyes with George. He didn't need to ask his twin. He knew they had both heard it. Fred turned to see where the voice had come from. Two Slytherins he recognised from his own year were both towering over a small girl who looked to be a first year. Her bushy brown hair covered most of her face, but Fred could see the red and yellow Gryffindor stripes on her jumper. The girl tried to move forward but the Slytherin closest to Fred shoved her backwards.

"Maybe we should get the mudblood some glasses seeing as she walked straight into us."

Fred clenched his fists. He hated that word. He remembered saying it once himself when he was eight. He hadn't understood what it meant but his mother had still given him hell for it. He, George and the rest of the family had then had to sit and listen to their parents talk for over an hour about why that word was never going to spoken by any of them. Even now Fred still felt ashamed he'd ever used it; albeit in ignorance. The Slytherins advanced on the girl and Fred soon found himself only a step behind George as they hurried forward.

"Leave her alone." George said.

Fred watched the girl turned towards them. His stomach dropped as he saw Hermione Granger's eye peer out from under all that hair. He didn't exactly know her, other than she was friends with Ron and Harry and she was stupidly bright. Her red eyes blinked at him before turning back to the two Slytherin boys. Fred moved forward and gave the closest Slytherin a shove.

"Leave her alone and stop calling her that."

"Aww, protecting the little mudblood are we?"

Fred had no idea he could punch so hard. The Slytherin stumbled to the floor with one hand help against his nose. Fred shook out his fist and turned to see George staring at him.

"He deserved it."

George gave a slow nod. "I know mate but…" he shook his head with a rueful smile. "Didn't know you had that in you."

Fred had nothing to say to that. Instead he watched the other Slytherin help his friend up and the two hurried away. Unable to stop himself, Fred smiled at the sight.

"Thanks."

He spun round to see Hermione staring at him. Her eyes were still red, but Fred could tell she'd stopped crying.

"They're just idiots. Ignorant and stupid idiots."

Hermione gave a small nod. "Won't you get into trouble for that though?"

"In case you hadn't noticed," Fred grinned, "We've been getting into trouble since we first started here."

"So really," George added. "It's more a case of carrying on the tradition. Can't have teachers ever start thinking that we're being good students."

"That would never do." Fred continued. He allowed his smile to fade slightly.

"But apart from that, we don't want anyone using that word. None should ever be called that."

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, thank you. Again."

Fred watched George give a low bow. "Anytime Granger."

"Anyway," Fred said. "Don't you have lessons to go to? Can't have Gryffindor's brightest student turning up, late can we?"

George shook his head. "No chance. She's the only reason we're getting more points this year."

Hermione nodded. "Don't you two have classes?"

Fred shrugged. "I'm sure we'll turn up at some point."

"Got to make everyone else wait in anticipation for our presence."

"Besides," Fred shot Hermione a smile. "We'd rather invest our time more sensibly and make sure our brothers' friends are okay."

"I mean it's bad enough they have to have ickle Ronnikins for company."

"I quite agree," Fred folded his arms. "We need to make sure we're looking out for them."

Hermione pushed herself away from the wall. "I should be going. But thank you…. again."

"Anytime Granger." Fred pretended to tip his hat. "Anytime."

As Hermione began making her way up the stairs, Fred couldn't help but watch her go. He hadn't been joking – much – when he'd said he and George would look out for her. He just hoped he never had to hear her being called that again.

* * *

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

Fred shot forward; fist already raised to strike Malfoy's face. Arms grabbed him and pulled him back.

"He's not worth it Fred." George whispered.

Fred lowered his arm, although he noticed George wasn't relenting his grip on him. Half the Quidditch team had their wands raised at Malfoy. But Fred wasn't looking at them. He was looking at Hermione. He'd gotten to know her a lot more in the past year. Although they were still more acquaintances than friends. Her eyes blinked back tears, but Fred saw no emotion in her face. His heart sank, and he tried not to think about how many times she had been called that in the past year. Too many was the answer. A squelch brought him from his thoughts, and despite the situation, the sight of Ron throwing up slugs was bringing a smile to his face. He was aware of the Slytherin team laughing at the sight and it took him a few seconds to straighten out his own face. The sight was funny, he couldn't deny it. But he wasn't having Malfoy laughing. Not after what he'd said to Hermione. Whilst the others began to lead Ron away, Fred eased himself free of George and moved towards Malfoy. The closest Slytherins inched closer to the boy, but Fred didn't care. He jabbed his club at the second year.

"If you _ever_ call her that again, then trust me when I say I'll ensure your groin will have a very painful experience with a bludger or two."

Fred didn't bother waiting for any kind of reply from any of the Slytherins. Instead he turned and began marching back towards the castle – George fast behind him.

"I honestly thought you were going to punch him then."

"I wanted to," Fred sighed. "He would have deserved it."

"Fred you can't go around punching everyone who calls her that."

"Watch me try," Fred muttered.

"Forge they're just trying to get a rise out of us. Pushing our buttons. Anyway, you never want to punch anyone when they call her a know-it-all."

"Well in fairness she is one."

"Not the point Fred." George spun round and stopped Fred in his tracks.

"Look, I know you still feel bad about that time _you _said that word. But that was years ago. We all know you would never say it to anyone and actually mean it."

Fred nodded. "Exactly. I wouldn't. But other people would. Other people do. And I'm not having people being slurred for something as stupid as who their parents are!"

"In which case, can I ask you another question?"

Fred folded his arms. He knew his twin would ask anyway. George raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Is there any reason why you're only defending Granger and not every muggle-born in this school?"

"Because she's never going to stand up for herself."

George nodded extra slowly. "I see. Not because you might…. you know…. like her?"

"Well of course I like her. Aside from the fact she loves correcting me when I'm wrong, she's a nice person. She's never done anything to warrant this kind of abuse."

"That," George stepped aside to allow them to carry on walking, "was not what I meant. And you know it."

Fred didn't bother replying. His brother was just trying to get ammunition to use against him at an as yet unspecified date. He didn't like Hermione in _that _way. That'd be ridiculous. She was the bossy know-it-all bookworm and he was the easy-going and popular prankster. They couldn't be more opposite if they could be. He just liked her as someone to talk to. Someone who gave him plenty of juicy details about Ron that he would mentally save up to use against his younger brother. And he had to admit her brains had come in handy more than once when helping him with assignments. She was a girl who he got along with. That was it.

But when he caught a brief glance of her freshly red eyes in the common room later that night, Fred couldn't help but wish it was him and not Harry who was giving her a hug.

* * *

"Do you really think Sirius Black would enter Hogwarts?"

"Of course, he would? Potter's, here isn't he?"

"But…with all the dementors around...?"

"Black's a crazy maniac who escaped from Azkaban. He's capable of anything."

Fred couldn't help but smirk at the last comment. He was waiting outside McGonagall's office for George. He'd already had his lecture and was now just waiting for George's to be over. For some reason, McGonagall had started telling them off separately. Maybe it was she'd finally caught onto the fact that if they were together, they usually ended up distracting each other. Fred let his head rest on the wall he was leaning on. He had no idea how he was going to get through his OWLS this year. Maybe he could get Hermione to help him. She'd never give him the answers. He'd discovered that halfway through his fourth year when she'd flatly refused to tell him the answers to one of Snape's nastier assignments. But he knew she'd happily help him study. And he could use that time to try and sneak the actual answers out of her.

"Wonder who Black would take first?"

Fred turned to see the small group of students who were still talking about Black and he grinned. He knew he probably should be worried about Black wandering about. But he knew chances of the man even getting near Hogwarts – never mind sneaking in – were slim to none.

"Guess it depends who he comes across first? Is it bad I hope that's Snape?"

Fred shook his head to that. The other laughed.

"Maybe he'll head straight for the Gryffindor's. He's after Potter isn't, he?"

"What about the mudblood he hangs around with?"

Fred's whole body tensed up. He didn't even need to ask to know who they were talking about. Ever since the incident with Malfoy last year; himself, George and some of the other Gryffindors in their year had been making sure people didn't call Hermione – or anyone else – that word. Clearly the message hadn't gotten around to this group yet. As they carried on talking, Fred pushed himself off the wall and moved towards them. He could tell they had no idea he was there.

"He's killed twelve muggles, so he obviously hates them. Makes sense he'd go after mudbloods as well. Granger would have to be top of that list since she hangs around with Potter."

Fred cleared his throat. The small group turned around and he noticed that at least two of the students had the decency to look nervous. Fred folded his arms.

"Couldn't help overhearing your little…conversation. Got to say, I wasn't very impressed."

The girl closest to him rolled her eyes. "It's only one of the Weasel twins."

"Yeah well, this 'Weasel twin' and his friends spent all of last year telling this entire school to not use that word about any students. So, either we missed you lot out, or you didn't quite get the message."

"Aww," the tallest by pushed himself to the front and Fred was aware he was in fact a couple of inches taller than himself.

"Defending them, are you? Or maybe you have a soft spot for Granger?"

"No," Fred shuffled his feet. "I just don't like that word."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What, you mean 'mudblood'? It's only the definition of what she actually is."

Fred lunged forward. His hands buried themselves in the boy's robes and he threw him up against the wall.

"Listen to me you nasty git," Fred pressed his face up close against the other boys. "Let me make myself clear. You aren't to use that word about any muggle-born student here."

"What will you do if I keep doing it?"

Fred shoved him back into the wall. "You know who me and my brother are. You know what we get up to. So, you know that we can easily use our usually harmless pranks to make your life here hell."

Fred waited a few seconds before letting the boy go. The Slytherin brushed down his robes and glanced at the others.

"Come on. Let's leave the crazy Weasel to his girlfriend."

Fred didn't watch them go. Instead he allowed their echoing laughter to wash over him whilst he took several calming breaths. Once he was sure he wasn't going to lash out, he nodded to himself and turned to see George watching him nervously.

George and Hermione.

Fred's eyes widened as he took in the anger etched into Hermione's face. His twin at the very least seemed nervous – and slightly impressed. Hermione on the other hand looked ready to slap him.

"What the hell was that Frederick Weasley?"

"I…" Fred shrugged. "They were being disrespectful, and I was teaching them a lesson."

"By shoving one of them up against the wall!"

"You didn't hear what they were saying?" Fred shook his head. Hermione scoffed.

"Yes, I did. Or most of it anyway. Can you just…._ stop_ this?"

Fred clenched his fists. "Oh, so I should just let them insult you? Let them call you a…call you that?"

"You can be so stupid Fred," Hermione walked up to him and jabbed her finger at him.

"You really think a few well-meant threats are going to stop them? I'm always going to have people call me that. _Always._ But instead of rising to it, I ignore it. Show them it can't hurt me. But you just go straight in like a bull in a china shop and it just makes it worse!"

"Fine!" Fred snapped. "Fine. They can go ahead and keep on calling you that and I won't do anything to stop them. Happy?"

"Yes!"

Fred bit his lip as he watched the anger in Hermione's eyes give way to tears. She blinked furiously but they began to trail down her cheeks. She shook her head.

"No."

It was barely a whisper, but he still heard it. Fred took her hand and pulled her close against him. Hermione buried her face in his chest and Fred was fully aware of his brother smirking at the whole scene.

"I'm sorry," Hermione clutched at his robes. "I didn't mean to shout at you. You're not stupid. It was really sweet."

Fred tightened his hug and settled his chin on top of her head. Her bushy hair made a nice cushion.

"I just can't stand it that people think it's okay to call you that. It's a horrid word and I wish it never existed."

Unable to stop himself, he gently stroked the back of her hair.

"Look, if you honestly want me to leave it alone then I will. I promise."

Hermione eased away slightly and shook her head.

"No. Just…maybe try and less…. violent method next time?"

Fred nodded. "I think I can try that. But only if you do something for me?"

Hermione nodded and Fred brushed the few remaining tear tracks away.

"If anyone ever calls you that, or says something similar, then you find me. Me or George okay?"

She nodded in earnest. Before Fred could say anything else, her arms slid back around his waist and he hugged her back.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I don't deserve you Fred Weasley."

At moments like this, Fred would usually have something to snap back with. But this time, he was content just to have her in his arms for those few seconds.

* * *

Fred Weasley didn't get nervous. Not about any pranks he'd planned or any possible punishments. He never got nervous about school or what his parents would say about his and George's latest escapades. And he certainly didn't get nervous around girls. He left that to his younger brother. In fairness; he didn't need to get nervous because he had never exactly been short of female company. Aside from Angelina, Katie and Alicia who were among his closest friends; he was never exactly short of admirers. Neither of the twins were. At some point during the end of his fifth year and the start of his sixth, Fred had become aware that both he and George were getting more female attention than usual. It wasn't exactly something he was ever going to complain about. The issue was, he wasn't getting the attention from the one girl he wanted the attention from.

Ever since the incident in the corridor last year, Fred had been unable to get Hermione out of his thoughts. He hadn't mentioned this to anyone – although he knew George had picked up on something. But he couldn't help. She was the first person he would look for in the common room or the great hall. If he was ever stuck on an assignment, she was the person he would seek out. Sometimes he even used that as an excuse to spend time with her. And with all the issues recently with Harry and Ron, he was aware she needed someone else to be around. Someone who actually noticed for who she was and not just the girl of the trio. He knew plenty of others had started to work out he was spending more time with her than usual. His issue was Hermione seemed completely oblivious. Either that or she was putting on the best performance in history. Fred had been toying with the idea of just going for it and asking her out. With the Yule Ball coming up, he certainly had the perfect excuse. She wasn't going with anyone that he knew off. Although Viktor Krum had been eyeing her up quite a few times. Fred smiled to himself. Only Hermione; the person least interested in Quidditch, could attract the biggest Quidditch star there was. And only Hermione could be completely unaware of it.

Fred tugged at his tie in an attempt to loosen it slightly. He wasn't entirely sure why he was hanging round the corridor near one of the girl's bathrooms. Whilst he didn't enjoy the ballroom lessons McGonagall had set up for all the Gryffindor's, both him and George could at least use them as an opportunity to make people laugh.

"Fred?"

Fred shook his head at Hermione's voice. If he was hearing her voice, it meant she was also skipping McGonagall's ballroom lessons. And Hermione wouldn't skip a lesson even if she lost both her legs. Yet there she was; standing directly in front of him. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Am I seeing things? Hermione Granger skipping class?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well done. You noticed."

Fred bit his lip. Something wasn't right. Usually she laughed at his quips. Or at the very least cracked a smile.

"Everything okay?"

She shrugged. "Your brothers an idiot."

"Care to narrow the field down a bit?"

She shook her head. "Ron. He asked me to the Yule Ball. But get this; he asked me as a last resort! Not because he wanted to go with me, but because he didn't want to go on his own!"

Unsure of how he was supposed to react, Fred decided to just stay silent. Hermione folded her arms.

"I've been his friend for over three years, and it's taken him _that _long to notice I'm a girl. Despite what people might think, I was actually looking forward to the ball. Getting dressed up and dancing and having a fun time. And yeah, I was actually getting hopefully that someone would ask me as their date. Instead he sits there and assumes I'll go with him because neither of us have any other option! How stupid can he be?"

Fred smiled at her. "I'm afraid the answer to that is something I don't even know. Ronnikins stupidity seems to surprise us all."

When a smile appeared on her face Fred wondered if he should take his chance now. They were alone so if she turned him down no one else would have to find out. He opened his mouth when the sound of a door opening echoed down the corridor. Out of habit of hiding from teachers; Fred grabbed Hermione arm and tugged her into a small alcove beside them.

"Just what are you doing?" She hissed. Aware they were pressed fairly close together, Fred forced himself to keep his gaze fixed on her face.

"Can't have a future prefect getting caught for being out of class. It'll blot your perfect record."

"You don't even know if it's a teacher. Or is this just a habit for you?"

Fred couldn't stop himself. "Hiding or dragging girls into tight alcoves!"

Hermione shot him a glare. "You know which one I mean."

Fred opened his mouth when girls' voices filtered through the silence.

"Did you see the look on Ron's face! It was like he'd just discovered magic exists!"

Fred narrowed his eyes at Pansy's laugh. He, his family and the rest of the Gryffindors might tease Ron. But it didn't give the Slytherin's any right to do likewise.

"It wasn't exactly the best way to ask a girl out." Pansy continued. Fred could just about see her as she came closer into view. He didn't recognise the other girl who was with her. But both had sneers on their faces.

"Mind you," Pansy said. "She can't be too picky. I mean no one else has asked her and I can't imagine anyone will."

Fred felt Hermione stiffen beside him. He briefly glanced at her unmoving face. Reaching forward her squeezed her hand.

"That Quidditch player, Krum, he seems interested in her."

Pansy snorted. "No idea why. He's one of the biggest stars in the wizarding world. There's nothing special about her. She's plain, bossy, a know-it-all _and _has muggle parents. Not a catch for anyone."

Fred moved forward when an arm shot out and held him back. He stared at Hermione's pleading face.

"Leave it," she whispered, "Please."

He was sorely tempted to just push past her and confront them. Tell them Hermione was everything they would never be and more. But another look at her face had him staying put. Pansy and her friend moved along down the corridor. Only when he was sure they had gone, did Fred ease himself out of the alcove.

"Hermione I-"

"It doesn't matter," she leant against the wall. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. Hermione all of that stuff they said…. you know it's not true right?"

She glanced down at the floor. "Fred it really doesn't matter."

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione's head snapped up and Fred could have cursed himself. That hadn't been what he had intended to say. And this certainly wasn't the right time to ask her! Hermione inched forward.

"Fred…. what did you just say?"

"I…" Guess there was no backing out now. "I wondered if...if you would go to the Yule Ball. With me."

"Fred, if you're doing this because of what they said then that's really nice of you and I really appreciate it but-"

With a shake of his head, Fred darted forward and grabbed her hands.

"No, it's not that. I'm asking you because…." He took a deep breath.

"Because I've wanted to ask you since it was first announced. Because I really _really_ like you and I love being with you. You're not plain or bossy." He winked at her. "Although you can be a bit of a know-it-all. But you're really funny and really kind and so bloody beautiful. I know you could get a date a lot better than me but…I just thought I'd ask."

Not quite the ending he'd planned. Hermione squeezed his hands tightly.

"Considering I've been hoping you would ask me to the ball, I really don't think I could get a date better than you."

Fred beamed at Hermione before grabbing her by the waist and spinning her round.

"Fred!" She was laughing even through her shouting. "Fred put me down!"

"You said yes!" He spun her one more time before setting her back on the ground.

"You said yes."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course, I would."

* * *

Fred pushed open the door to the common room, his left hand stinging. Despite the amount of Umbridge's detentions he'd gone through; he knew he'd never get used to the pain of having words carve themselves into his skin. The door swung shut behind him and he glanced around the empty room. He hadn't realised it was so late. Then again, she had given him two sets of lines to get through.

"Fred?"

He smiled. Of course, Hermione would still be up. Fred couldn't help but stand and stare at her for a few seconds. Since the Yule Ball, their relationship had done nothing but blossom. He still remembered the looks on everyone's face when he and Hermione had entered the ball together. Harry had given him the biggest protective big brother lecture Fred thought he'd ever receive. Whilst Ron had been more surprised Hermione was interested in him than the other way around. And all George had done was demand Lee pay up.

"Fred are you okay?"

Fred nodded and moved over towards her corner of the common room. Stacks of books covered the table and Fred didn't dare ask where she'd managed to find so much parchment from. Stepping over one of the less stable book piles, Fred kissed the top of her had before sliding into the chair next to her.

"You should get some sleep."

"Just needed to finish something that's all."

"Hermione you do know you could easily pass your O.W. L's with flying colours without studying late into the night. Bloody hell you could probably do it with no studying at all!"

She shrugged. "I needed something to do while I waited. Where were you anyway?"

Fred shoved his left hand into his pocket. "Detention."

Hermione bit her lip. "Who with?"

"Doesn't matter." He reached over and took her hand. "What matters is making sure you should be getting some sleep."

"Fred… was it with Umbridge?"

He knew there was no point in lying so he simply nodded. Her eyes widened and she shot to her feet.

"Give me your hand. I should still have something to soothe it."

"Hermione," Fred gave her hand a gentle tug and she sat back down, "honestly, it's fine."

She gave a small nod. But Fred knew she wasn't convinced.

"Can…. can I at least see your hand?"

Without saying anything he eased it from his pocket and let it rest of the table. The two sentences blazed back at him. Hermione gently took his hand in hers.

"I will not play stupid pranks." She read. Fred snorted.

"She was wasting her time with that one. Been doing it for quite a few years so not stopping now."

Hermione shot him a brief smile before her eyes fell to the next sentence.

"'I will not be disrespectful towards my betters.' But she never gives two detentions at once. Fred what did you say to her?"

He shrugged. "Just something that needed saying."

"Which was?"

Fred gazed at her thoughtfully. He knew she'd get the answer from him sooner or later. But the idea of her knowing that one of her teachers thought a certain way about her was eating him inside. Given Hermione's hatred of Umbridge he had a feeling it wouldn't bother her too much. But it still didn't mean it found it easy to deal with.

"Umbridge was lecturing me while I was writing out the first set of lines. She was saying how she thought being with you should have matured me. And then she started going on about you and how she was surprised someone from a pure-blood family would be with you. She even said she was surprised you were so bright considering your parents were muggles. So, I told her to shut up and leave you alone. Hence the second lot of lines."

He snatched his scarred hand from Hermione and stared at the writing one more time.

"You know I don't think that. I don't care about the fact that your parents are muggles. None of us do. Blimey, Dad's pretty impressed if anything. I just…I just need to know you know that."

Hermione nodded slowly. "No, I know Fred. And I'm so sorry you got more lines because of me."

"Hey," Fred leaned forward and gently lifted Hermione's head up.

"You have nothing to apologise for. Nothing at all. Umbridge isn't fit to be a teacher. She's not even fit to be alive personally. And it doesn't matter what happens to me; I'm not letting anyone think it's okay to treat you that way."

"But-"

"Hermione." Fred cut her off. "I mean it okay. I love you and will never stop defending you."

He could see tears pricking at her eyes. But the smile on her face relaxed him.

"You love me?"

Fred grinned. "Aren't you meant to be the brightest witch of our age? Of course, I do!"

Hermione grinned. "What an amazing coincidence. Because I happen to love you too Fred Weasley."

Fred was pretty sure his cheeks were starting to match with his hair. He squeezed her hand tightly before leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss.

"Now go and get some sleep!"

Hermione shook her head good-naturedly, but she still got to her feet. Fred watched her pack away her things, his mind a complete mess. He knew he should be happy. The girl he loved had just said she loved him. But at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder how he would be able to look after Hermione after he and George had left.

* * *

"That'll be five galleons."

Fred watched yet another satisfied customer leave the shop. He still couldn't quite believe any of this was happening. He was running a joke shop with his brother, and it was doing well! Setting it up hadn't been an issue thanks to Harry's winnings from the Triwizard tournament. But he would be lying if he said he hadn't had doubt about the business doing well. Afterall, they had Zonkos to compete with and several other small joke businesses. But they had the advantage that their history of pranks at Hogwarts seemed to have become legendary and so most customers were students; eager to meet the infamous Weasley twins in person. While George was busy dealing with the next customer, Fred eased himself from behind the counter and made his way towards a small corner of the shop.

"Can I help you find anything today miss?"

Hermione grinned at him. "That depends Mr Weasley. Do you have anything that stops two people from eating each-others faces every five seconds?"

Fred pretended to look at the shelves beside them.

"Would those people be Ronald and Lavender at all?"

Hermione nodded. "Look, I get they're in a relationship and everything. But do they _always _need to be kissing? And they always seem to be doing it when I'm trying to eat! I mean we were never that bad, were we?"

Fred kissed her forehead. "Not in public no. In private, I seem to recall you being unable to keep your hands off me."

Hermione gave him a gentle shove. At the last-minute Fred caught her hand and pulled her closer.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I missed you," Hermione snaked her arms around his waist. "I know we write and stuff but it's not the same. And with everything going on right now… I just needed to see you."

Fred tightened his hold. He knew what Hermione meant. No one was saying anything but both him and George knew something was going to happen. Something soon. There had been more and more whispers and rumours about Voldemort and his followers. Fred just hoped that whatever happened, Hermione came through it okay.

"You know, I could probably invent something to make Ron do something every time him and Lavender kiss. Maybe swell his tongue up or something."

Hermione smiled. "I think I can cope. Besides I think if they keep it up anymore then Dean's going to chuck some cold water over them. He came pretty close the other day. Seamus then suggested we just chuck them in the lake."

"Both seem like fairly good suggestions. Just let us know when you're going to do it so me and George can come and watch."

"Such an uncaring brother." Hermione said with a grin. Fred shrugged.

"In our defence we did try. But then we realised Ron was always going to be a bit of an idiot and so we settled on just being there to watch whenever an idiotic moment happened. It was just easier."

Hermione laughed and Fred eased himself out of her arms.

"I am actually glad you came today. I saw something in the window of Flourish and Blotts and knew it was perfect for you."

"What is it?"

"It's known as a surprise." He kissed her quickly. "I believe they are well known in the Muggle world. So, you'll just have to wait a few minutes for me to go and get it."

He left Hermione in the corner and weaved his way through the shop. Although this wasn't one of their busiest days, they were still pretty packed. And the masses of shelves didn't exactly help for space.

"Still can't believe they let mudbloods in here."

Fred came to a halt at the voice and instantly turned to work out where it came from.

"I mean, surely this stuff is wasted on them! They wouldn't exactly appreciate any of it."

Fred narrowed his eyes as he saw a young man around his own age talking to one of his friends. Fred quickly glanced over to see George moving from behind the counter to join him. His twin must have also overheard it as well. Together the pair of them moved towards the two men.

"Excuse me," Fred forced himself to be polite. This wasn't school where he could punch someone. This was his business and he had to at least look like he was being professional.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you just said. We don't tolerate any language like that in our shop."

"So, either please stop using it or leave." George added.

The young man puffed his chest out. "Do you have any idea who I am? Who my father is?"

Fred shook his head at the Draco Malfoy sounding words.

"Honestly I have no idea. And honestly, I don't care. If you can't be respectful towards other customers, then leave."

"Okay fine." The man snapped. "But you should start thinking twice about who you associate with. There'll be a day soon where it won't end well for you if you carry on with mudbloods."

Aware of George close behind him, Fred stepped forward, so his face was centimetres from the mans.

"Get. Out."

Fred didn't move. Instead he allowed George to escort the two out. Only when he saw his twin moving back towards him, did he allow himself to breath.

"Fred," George whispered. "Do you think he was right?"

"That we shouldn't be friends with muggleborns?"

"No not that you idiot! I mean what he said about a time coming when it wouldn't end well for people who associated with muggleborns?"

"I don't know," Fred shrugged. "But I'm not turning my back on people I'm friends with." He glanced over his shoulder to see Hermione browsing through the shelves. "People who have essentially become our family because some people are so blind, they focus only on blood."

George nodded. "I know. I know. I'm not saying you're wrong. I just… I just don't want anything to happen to you okay."

"Me neither." Fred gave his twin a quick hug. "But we'll be fine Gred. We always are."

George gave a small nod and hurried back to the counter. Fred glanced back at Hermione with a smile. It didn't matter what happened in the future. He would never give her up. No matter what the consequences were.

* * *

Fred came to a halt in the one of the few deserted areas of the battleground. With all the ruins around him he had no idea which part of Hogwarts this was supposed to be. He'd lost sight of most of his family; although he had seen George and his Dad going after two Death Eaters a few minutes ago. But for the first time ever, his twin wasn't his focus. He just needed to find her. He hadn't seen her in almost a year, and although Bill had been able to fill him in on what had happened to her, it hadn't exactly eased his panicking.

"Fred?"

That voice. He hadn't heard it in so long. Fred spun round to see the lone figure of Hermione Granger standing a few feet away. She was covered in dust and dirt, and Fred was aware that the sleeve of her jacket was stained with blood. Her eyes widened and she began running towards him.

"Fred!"

He caught her in his arms and spun her round. Hermione buried her face in his neck and Fred tightened his hold on her. He needed to hold her. Needed to convince himself she was here. After a few seconds he gently put her down, took her face in his hands and kissed her. Hermione's own hands rested on his shoulders and he felt her own lips push hard against his. He broke away, her tears mirroring his own.

"I saw you…but I didn't know if it was you or George."

Fred gave a mock gasp. "After all these years you still can't tell us apart? Honestly woman, and you call yourself my girlfriend!"

She gave him a playful shove. "Oh well now I definitely know it's you."

"Well I'd be a little concerned if you suddenly started kissing George." Fred laughed.

"After all I _am _the better looking one. If you kissed him, I'd be very concerned about your standards!"

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead she took a step back and looked at him closely.

"Are… are you alright? We heard about the shop. Your mum she…she told us about how you guys barely made it out."

"We're fine." Fred pulled her close against him. "I promise. The shop's a little… I think fire damaged is the term you'd probably use. But we're fine. To be honest it wasn't as close as people are saying."

"Fred you came face to face with two Death Eaters! Are you sure you're okay? Were you injured or hit with any spells or…" she reached up and pushed his fringe back. Her eyes widened and Fred knew she was staring at the huge cut on his forehead.

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "A wall wanted to become better acquainted with me."

"_A wall! _Fred are you sure you're-"

Fred hurriedly kissed her again to cut her off. "Hermione I am fine. I promise. Besides; what we went through is nothing compared to what you did."

Her eyes shot downwards to her arm. "Oh that. It's…well it's not nothing but it's…I mean I'm fine now."

"Hermione," Fred tucked his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head.

"Bill told me everything. I am _so _sorry I wasn't…I don't know…. that I wasn't there. Or I wasn't able to find you until now."

"Fred it's fine," Hermione smiled, "It's not your fault."

Fred nodded. His eyes had strayed to her bloodstained sleeve.

"Can…. can I…. see it?"

Hermione froze. "Not if you'll blame yourself."

Fred's hand was already gently pushing her sleeve up. His eyes wandered over the carved letters in her arm. The word screaming back at him.

"They think it'll fade in time." Hermione whispered. "It'll always be there but they think, after a while it'll be really pale, so it won't be so noticeable."

Fred ran his thumb over the cuts.

"That's not who you are Hermione." He tugged her sleeve down. Covering the _Mudblood_ scar. She nodded.

"I know. Bellatrix thought branding me with it would break me." She shook her head. "She just made more determined to fight."

Fred pushed several loose curls from her face.

"You are so amazing." His face clouded over. "Now tell me where she is so I can show her what happens to those who hurt my family."

"Might be a bit tricky…your mum beat you to it. Bellatrix nearly killed Ginny and your mum went berserk. Took her down in one go."

"Of course she did." Fred smiled to himself. "No doubt we won't be hearing the end of that story for a while."

"We should go," Hermione took his hand and gave him a gentle tug forward.

"Harry and the others still need us."

"_STUPEFY!"_

"_Hermione!"_

A bright blue light shot past him and Hermione was flung away. She landed a few feet away with a groan. Fred was already running towards her; his own wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"Hermione?" He knelt down beside her and gently tapped her face. "Hermione!"

She mumbled something before slumping back onto the floor.

"Looks like the little mudblood won't be going anywhere."

Fred jumped to his feet: making sure he was standing directly in front of Hermione. Fenrir Greyback smiled at him.

"When I came to your shop and promised to kill your little mudblood girlfriend, I had no idea it was her."

Fred clenched his free fist as he stared down at the man who seemed to have become his own family personal curse.

"You attacked Bill. Destroyed my shop and nearly killed me and George. But trust me, you go anywhere near her and I'll ensure you suffer."

Greyback cocked his head to one side. "But you see; Lestrange promised me I could have the mudblood. A sort…. payment." He smiled. "You can always watch if you want? Before I kill you of course."

"Bastard." Fred pointed his wand at the Death Eater. He knew he should just take his chance and finish it. But it was one thing to kill in self-defence. He was staring right into the eyes of the man he wanted to kill. It made it a lot harder. And he knew that Greyback knew it. The Death Ester raised his own wand.

"I will not hesitate in killing you. The world needs purging of all mudbloods and the blood traitors who associate with them."

The spell was on the time of Fred's tongue. He could hear Hermione calling his name in the background. Greyback snarled.

"Say goodbye to your mudblood girlfriend."

"_Fred duck!"_

Fred dove to the floor. Dust and stones hitting his face. The air above him filled with bright green light. There was a thud beside him, and he turned his head to see Greyback slump to the floor. The sky darkened once again, and he dared raise his head. Turning his back of Greyback and he glanced the other way to see another Death Eater lying on the floor a few feet away from Hermione. Fred smiled. Even when she'd been knocked half-senseless, she was looking out for him. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and hurriedly crawled over to her.

"Hey," he helped her sit up. "Thanks."

Hermione smiled weakly at him. "Good thing your mother wasn't here. She'd be telling you off for not paying attention."

With a laugh Fred pulled her close against him. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you." she whispered. Fred held her tightly.

"Love you to."

_**AN: So there we go. My very first Harry Potter fic! Developing a lot of love for Fred and Hermione and now, more than ever, do I wish Fred had survived and gotten together with Hermione. Thankfully i'm a sucker for a happy ending so any Fremione fics I do will always have happy outcomes. Feel free to leave any thoughts and opinions xx**_


End file.
